


Petals and Sparks

by Wolkemesser



Category: Magic: The Gathering
Genre: F/F, Gruulfriends - Freeform, Kaladesh, Wedding, Zendikar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 16:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18664375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolkemesser/pseuds/Wolkemesser
Summary: Nissa and Chandra exchange vows. A bit of a sappy indulgence for all you gruulfriends fans out there :)(For MtG Month of the Spark Day 29 - Wedding)





	Petals and Sparks

_This has got to be a dream._

Chandra couldn’t think of any other explanation. Nissa stood in front of her, smiling and beautiful in a flowing sari of blue and green, the swirling clouds of Kaladesh behind her. The small rooftop with its gilded railings, all of their friends arrayed on one end beaming with smiles, Teferi standing beside them in colorful robes under a small archway erected just for the occasion.

It could have been a dream. But then Nissa took Chandra’s hands, and they were so real, so strong and gentle, that she couldn’t doubt them.

Teferi cleared his throat. “We are here to witness our dear comrades pledge their love. It seems like these things always have an old man who talks for too long when the focus should be on the love we’ve gathered to celebrate. So, in the interest of time…” he gestured between the two of them. “Please.”

The pounding in Chandra’s ears almost droned him out entirely. _Vows? Vows now? Think, Chandra, think! You came up with some just yesterday!_

Thankfully, Nissa took the intiative.

“Chandra Nalaar.” Nissa’s eyes flared with a soft glow as she said the name. “You’ve been many things to me. “A comrade. A friend. The woman I love more than anything in this or any other world. I’ve lived so much of my life in an uncertain multiverse. A plane whose landscape I could never predict from season to season.” She touched her chest. “A destiny to move from world to world, never knowing what the next one holds. I’ve felt lost and alone so many times. But you….you’ve been there since I met you. Wild, wonderful Chandra. Always warm and ready to fight for what is right. My steady companion through the end of half a dozen worlds. My warmth in times of cold uncertainty. My delight always. You make me laugh, you make me feel heard and loved, and I hope I can make you feel the same as long as I live.”

Tears welled up in the Chandra’s eyes. She felt like her heart might burst.

_Don’t cry don’t cry don’t cry Chandra don’t cry._

Tears rolled down her cheeks, and into the creases of her smile.

“Nissa…Nissa Revane.” Chandra felt ready to explode, but despite herself the words came out, and she kept her voice (more or less) stable. “I’ve never needed anyone’s help to act. If I didn’t have friends to teach me restraint I probably would have asked you to marry me back on Amonkhet.” Nissa laughed at that, her ears fluttering in the cutest way imaginable. “But…um…yeah. I’m impulsive. I’m restless. And even though I can slow myself down if I need to for my friends, you’re the first person that makes me _want_ to slow down. I could totally stop and be at peace with you forever. And…and I want that. To be your strength the same way you make me feel strong. To love you with everything I have. To breathe and not burn, even though…even though my heart burns for you!”

 _WHAT._ Chandra thought her hair might ignite right there and then. _WHY_ _WOULD YOU SAY SOMETHING SO CORNY AT YOUR OWN WEDDING??_

Nissa didn’t seem to mind, though. She had turned several adorable shades of pink and was clutching Chandra’s hands even tighter.

“Well,” Teferi held his arms open, smiling at them and their assembled family. “With those beautiful words said, I have only one question: do you promise to keep watch over one another, through joys and hardships, wherever the multiverse may take you?”

The tears were really falling fast now. Steam trailed off of Chandra’s cheeks, framing her wonderful, beautiful Nissa. Still she kept her voice steady as they vowed with one voice.

“For her, I will keep watch.”

Teferi’s pronouncement of their marriage was wonderful. The applause from their friends was wonderful. But nothing, absolutely nothing, was as perfect as Nissa pulling her into a tight embrace, their lips meeting in a soft clash of heat and cool spice, and the blissful closeness of her friend, her lover, her wife.

** ** **

The reception after was a delight. Huatli sang to the tune of a harmonicon Saheeli had constructed especially for the occasion. Kaya led everyone in a raucous wedding cheer. Liliana gave a toast and started crying halfway through. Jace gave a toast and started crying a quarter of the way through. Pia had an excessive amount to drink and started loudly advising her daughter (where only a few guests could hear, thankfully) on the best ways to spend their first night as wives together.

Nissa adored it all, even as her head started to swim with all the stimulus.

Chandra noticed. She always noticed. She had known Nissa would feel overwhelmed by even the modest gathering of loved ones, and so they had agreed the night before to make a quiet departure when it all started to become too much.

_“You came to Ghirapur. I got to have my mom here for this, so…we should spend some of this time somewhere that’s, you know…important to you.”_

She was so sincere. So graceless and guileless. Nissa loved her for it.

They stepped through the eternities, emerging under Zendikar’s setting sun, in a peaceful clearing with no settlements for miles. The ground was a soft carpet of green, the sky a gold fading to satin blue.

A quiet dancing floor for two.

There were no words. Nissa took Chandra’s hands and they moved over the grass. Spinning, stepping, flowing from one side of the clearing to the other to no particular music save the hum of the insects and the thrum of their own hearts. Chandra held her tight, and when she kissed Nissa, it was smoky and sweet. They wove through the trees at the edge, letting the shadows play over their faces.

Nissa spun Chandra out into the moonlight. Her wife laughed and twirled, the light glinting off her goggles, sparks flying from her skirts and twirling away into the night sky like so many fireflies.

Life, despite its best efforts, was wonderful.

_The above is unofficial Fan Content permitted under the Fan Content Policy. Not approved/endorsed by Wizards. Portions of the materials used are property of Wizards of the Coast. ©Wizards of the Coast LLC._


End file.
